Good Enough
by smp06185
Summary: Alfie was constantly in his older brother Castiel's shadow. He wasn't dumb, he had nothing to offer an Alpha and he wished his brother would stop trying. Bendriel...Background Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by the beautifully talented thewinchesterlifestyle over on tumblr. She's one of the reasons why I get so distracted...lmao.

Anyway...all the warnings of an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.

* * *

Alfie picked at his shirt for probably the thousandth time that night. The music was so loud in the club it was making his heart stammer in his chest...he blamed the nausea rising in his throat on that...not the ever-growing nerves curdling in his stomach. His older brother Castiel sauntered over to where he was sitting with a disapproving look on his face and plopped down next to him.

"Alfie...you're not going to attract an Alpha just sitting here...come dance with me," Castiel pouted. Alfie looked down at his hands and chewed on his lip. Castiel would never understand...his older brother was beautiful and every Alpha in their city wanted him. Wild dark hair, electric blue eyes, pale creamy skin, a smile that could drag any man or woman to their knees. He was smart, charming, graceful...he had everything. There had been dozens of Alphas already fighting for the Omega even before he turned 18.

The coming out party for his older brother had damn near become a blood bath. Dean Winchester was the only Alpha left standing and Alfie could already see in his brother's eyes that he was extremely pleased.

That was 2 years ago and it took everything in him to not be jealous of his brother. His own 18th birthday came and went...it not suprising anyone that he didn't have any suitors wanting to claim him.

He was not beautiful and didn't have any of the qualities his brother possessed. He had dark hair but it always sat lifelessly around his ears. He was tall, gangly and tripped over his own feet. The only feature he had going for him were his stormy blue eyes...but that was truly all he had. He was quiet, shy and preferred reading to going to clubs like _Celestial. _It was a were-animal club only...humans were only allowed in if they were with an Alpha.

Castiel had been trying to get him out of the house more...his heat was going to be soon and his older brother was convinced this time he would be able to attract a mate. Alfie came along just to quiet him. The scent of spices and leather wafted towards them...he didn't need to look up to know it was Dean. The Alpha slipped in on the other side of the booth and stared at him, a small little grin on his face.

"Alfie...you know...we brought you here to have fun...not sulk in a corner," Dean said. Alfie looked up and sighed heavily. He was not sulking...he just didn't need yet another reminder that no Alpha would ever want him...especially if his brother Castiel was in the same room. Even though he was claimed, other Alphas drooled over him...it was annoying and pissed him off if he thought about it too much.

It wasn't his brother's fault and he never once blamed him for his misfortune...it just sucked and Alfie wished he could be more like him. But he couldn't.

"I'm not Dean...you just don't understand," Alfie said softly. Even with the music blaring and giving him a headache, he knew the two wolves heard him.

"Alfie...come on just try please?" Castiel said tilting his face up. Alfie looked over at Dean who was smiling at him...he finally nodded and let Castiel drag him out on the dance floor. He had no idea what he was doing...watching his brother move to the music knotted up his stomach. There was no way he could do that...he jumped when a pair of hands touched his hips. Dean stood behind him and helped him move to the beat. He swallowed hard and casted a worried look at his brother who only smiled at him.

Soon he was dancing to the music and the hands at his waist slipped away...he didn't even realize he was moving to the beat by himself. His eyes had closed at some point and he just floated away, letting the heavy beat radiate along his skin.

A new song came on, the low seductive beat curling around his body making him feel warmer. There was a growl at his ear and his eyes shot open. Standing in front of him was a rather huge Alpha...he was good-looking but not exactly what Alfie wanted. The Alpha tried to grab at him but he moved away trying to find Dean or his brother. He couldn't see them in the moving mass of bodies and he was starting to panic. An Alpha could not mate with an Omega unless the Omega wanted it...but there were some who liked to break that law.

The growling Alpha grabbed at his arm and yanked him back until his back was flush against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going little one? I can smell your heat...why run away when I know the exact reason why you came here?" His deep voice grumbled in his ear. Alfie tried to pull away when the Alpha was ripped away from him, his massive body staggering awkwardly. The Omega spun around and felt his chest tighten and his mouth go dry. Another huge Alpha stood in front of him growling menacingly at the other one.

He was gorgeous...and when shining crystal blue eyes turned to look at him his entire body flushed. The Alpha smirked at him with a gleam in his eyes, sharp teeth catching at his bottom lip. He was tall and burly...his shirt stretching over the muscles in his chest and arms. The best part of him...he had a little bit of a tummy.

"Alfie! Oh my god are you ok?" Castiel shouted moving to stand next to him. He barely noticed him...his eyes were glued on his rescuer...who was still staring at him hungrily.

"I saw that Omega first!" the first one growled, his eyes glowing a bit as his wolf began to present itself. The one protecting him tilted his head back and barked out a laugh.

"I don't think he's interested in you...are you cher?" the man drawled, the sound of his southern accent shooting through his veins straight into his rapidly filling cock. He glanced at the first one and then back at him...his alpha...there was no doubt in his mind.

"No..." He said simply and the man grinned widely at the other Alpha. There was a loud growl and Alfie was suddenly being yanked back. He tried to push-off the hands gripping at his arms but they managed to get him away just before the two Alpha's barreled into each other.

"They're fighting over you!" he heard his brother shout happily. It didn't even register to him...he just wanted his Alpha to win...even if the other one did he could still deny him. It was his right as an Omega.

There was a lot of growling, punching and in a blink the two Alpha's phased. If he had any doubt before it was completely washed away when he saw his Alpha's huge form. His fur was a rich auburn with golden highlights and his scent...god it was glorious. It was a mix of the sea and spring time with something sweeter in between.

"Alfie...do you like him?" Castiel asked and finally he met his brother's excited eyes. He nodded and bit his lip trying to hide away the huge grin on his face. His brother yelped and hugged him tightly as the two Alpha's continued to fight.

"Ugh! You can have him! He ain't worth it!" The first alpha snarled after phasing back into his human skin. The insult stung and Alfie couldn't help hugging his arms around his body. There was a rumbling sound coming from the other one as he phased back as well...the rumble turning into a deep laugh.

"Oh how wrong you are..." He raised his face and took in a deep breath before his eyes fell on Alfie, the pupils blowing out with lust. Alfie swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the man's face. Was he being serious? He sauntered over, bending over to snatch up his torn clothing from the floor. He really wanted to look at other parts of his body...but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's face.

As the Alpha got closer, Dean moved to stand in front of him.

"Benny Lafitte," he drawled sticking out his arm. Dean sized him up for a moment before giving him a small smile, taking his forearm.

"Dean Winchester...this here is my mate Castiel Novak...and his younger brother Samandriel Novak...the Omega you just fought over," Dean said and Alfie's face burned. He shyly tried to hide behind Dean but his brother wouldn't let him. Castiel actually managed to pull him forward a little bit. Benny bit his lip again and eyed him with a grin.

"Definitely worth every scratch...may I Samandriel?" Benny asked. Alfie looked at his brother who nodded, moving away to stand with Dean. He wrung his hands together before giving the Alpha a nervous nod.

"You...you can call me Alfie...everyone else does," he whispered as the Alpha stepped closer. Benny moved in and brushed his nose along his neck.

"I'd rather call you my Angel...would you like me to court you Angel?" Benny whispered against his ear and Alfie's skin broke out into goosebumps. His hands reached out and took Benny's left hand in his before kissing the inside of his wrist. Benny smiled down at him and cupped the side of his face with his other hand. In the distance he could hear his brother shouting excitedly.

The next few days were annoying as all hell for Alfie...especially since his heat hit him full force the next morning. He woke up with cramps and writhed on the bed, calling out for his Alpha. Benny was supposed to come over later to meet with his father and hopefully take him away from this house. Castiel came over to help keep him calm but now that he _knew_ he actually had an Alpha...the soothing words and pets did nothing but agitate him even more.

When his scent filled the house Alfie cried out for him, his body drenched with sweat and slick soaking the sheets underneath him. There was a roar from downstairs and a crash...somewhere in the sane part of his mind he knew Benny was trying to get to him...but his father would keep him away. There was no way they could even negotiate logically with Benny in full on Alpha mode. His scent drifted away and he whined loudly, fingers digging into the sheets.

At some point he finally managed to fall asleep but he jolted awake when his door opened and his nose was filled with Benny's scent. He felt strong hands touching at his heated skin and he moaned loudly, his own grasping at Benny's shirt. The last of Benny's resolve melted away and he was suddenly tackled further up on the bed. Alfie tore at the clothes hiding his mate and Benny groaned, helping him throw the offending material across the room.

Soon he was bared to him and Alfie shuddered, his legs opening to let his mate press against him. Benny took both of his wrists in one hand and gently held them down above his head. His head dipped in and brushed their lips together, sending another wave of heat to wash over Alfie's body. A soft whimper left his throat as Benny licked at his lips, begging to be let in. When their tongues finally touched his back arched and moaned loudly, letting his alpha dominate his mouth greedily.

"You are perfect Angel and you're mine," Benny growled and Alfie couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek. His mate said nothing but licked it up instead. He was flipped onto his stomach and before Alfie could move, large hands were spreading his cheeks apart.

"Oh god Benny!" He cried out when his tongue lapped up at his entrance, the scent of his slick filling the room. He had a moment for fear to settle in that maybe it was too sweet for his mate but Benny just growled, his tongue sliding slowly into him. He cried out, his body trembling as he raised up on his knees to further expose himself. Benny moaned, his tongue wiggling around inside of him...his slick dripping down the back of his thighs.

"Such a pretty mess Angel...gonna mate you real good...fill you up with my pups...you want that baby?" Benny drawled, his voice getting deeper with arousal. Alfie raised his head to nod eagerly before pressing his chest into the bed. The first press of Benny's cock into him had him whimpering even louder at the burning pleasure, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Once he bottomed out Benny let out a loud moan, his hands moving down his sides to grip at his waist.

He started off slow, letting Alfie get used to the feeling of being split open. Soon Alfie was rocking back onto him, his breath coming out in heavy pants. The slide of his throbbing heated cock caressing every inch of him inside made him tremble. He cried out at the first nudge of his prostate and Benny groaned with a small chuckle when he clenched tightly around him.

"Mmm, that's it baby...god you take me so well," Benny moaned, his hips picking up speed. Alfie swallowed hard as his prostate was teased.

"Harder please!" Alfie cried out, nearly screaming when his mate moved his hands to grip at the headboard, his hips setting a rough and punishing pace. Finally...the head of Benny's cock hit his prostate with every thrust, his vision getting spotty as waves of pleasure began to roll over him.

Something even harder and larger started to press against his rim and Alfie shook with need, his entire body trembling when the knot pushed into him. At the first spill of Benny's seed Alfie cried out again and Benny's teeth were sinking into the flesh of his skin. He was vaguely aware of the loud keening noises escaping him as his vision completely whited out, his cum spilling onto the sheets. He couldn't keep his body still, his orgasm riding him making his body spasm around the huge knot. He actually loved the tug at his rim, he bit his lip when he pulled at it again. Benny licked up at the bite on his neck, both of them moaning as he spilled into him.

"Fuck Alfie...mmm, we're gonna have a fun few days darlin," Benny breathed against his ear and Alfie giggled, grinding his hips back to get his mate to spill more into his hungry body. Benny nipped at his ear and rutted hard into him, giving him exactly what he needed and wanted.

On the 3rd day of his heat, Benny's head was between his legs, sucking and nibbling at his thigh when he suddenly froze. Alfie swallowed hard and watched him, trying to calm his furiously beating heart. The heat of his skin was slowly fading but even without the constant need to be knotted, Benny couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"Benny?" Alfie whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Benny's eyes finally met his as his face broke out into a huge grin. He crawled up and started nuzzling at his stomach, planting small kisses on his skin.

"I can finally smell you now that your heat is calming down...and your scent has changed," Benny said. It took him a moment before his mouth dropped open. He brushed his fingers along his stomach and bit hard on his lip. Benny chuckled and crawled up the rest of the way, giving him a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still not sure if this is gonna be a huge multi chapter fic but, when I feel the need for some Bendriel fluffyness, I will update this!

I'm following the same pregnancy cycle as in my other A/B/O fic...a normal wolf's is about 2 months so in my verse it's about 4 mths.

This is gonna be a really short fluffy slight angsty chapter.

* * *

Alfie groaned as he slowly got up from the couch...he had to pee...again. For the last hour the pup chose to cuddle with his bladder...or that's what it felt like anyway. After relieving himself he waddled back to the couch and pouted. Benny was at work and he was lonely and bored out of his mind. His mate would be back in a few hours but still...

The last two months had been the best of his life. Everyone in his family had been so shocked to find out he was pregnant...and before his brother Castiel. His father had been so proud of him but his mother had said some pretty hurtful comments.

Not that it mattered, his brother was so happy for him and already loved to spoil his unborn niece or nephew. Dean was even getting excited and had clicked with Benny almost instantly. He had been so relieved...he really liked Dean and would hate it if his mate and him didn't get along. They were even talking about buying a house close by so they didn't have to be too far from the other. The thought made him smile.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alfie turned to glare at it. He still wasn't at his biggest but it didn't mean he wanted to walk around more than he actually had too. His heart leapt when the front door slowly slid open.

"Alfie?" he heard Cas call out and he sighed with relief.

"In here Cas," he called back. His older brother came into the family room with a huge smile. Leaning in he gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat down, his hand rubbing at his belly.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked. Alfie felt a wave of warmth flow over him. It didn't matter that he was constantly compared to his brother...Cas never made him feel worthless...he loved him.

"We're ok...bored and lonely but ok," Alfie smiled. Cas wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in closer. He sighed softly snuggling against his older brother.

"I'm glad I followed my instinct to come visit you then. You feel up to getting some ice cream?" Cas asked. Alfie licked his lips...he could handle waddling around for a little while. Cas chuckled at him and helped him get dressed. When they were changing out his shirt he caught a brief glimpse of envy in his brother's blue eyes. Feeling a bit nervous he quickly pulled on his shirt.

They crawled into Cas's car and made their way over to the mall, Cas making sure to walk a bit slower as they reached the cold stone creamery. Alfie took in a deep breath of the sweetness of the store and ordered the biggest most chocolatey thing they had. Cas grinned at him and the female clerk completely fawned over his belly.

Choosing to sit outside, Alfie quickly dug in only to freeze when Cas sighed heavily across from him.

"Alfie...I have to tell you something...but I don't want you get upset," Cas said. Alfie frowned and let his spoon drop into his bowl.

"What is it Castiel?"

"Mom...she's been getting on my case about getting pregnant...and wants me to actually see a fertility doctor cause it's been two years...and I'm still puppless," Cas said. Alfie swallowed hard, reaching over to grab his brother's hand.

"But I know I'm not...Alfie...all I have ever wanted for you is for you to find someone like I have...to have a family and to shove it in everyone's faces that you are just as good as me...I fucking hate when they compare you to me. Dean actually feels the same way I do...Sam, his little brother got the same treatment. Sam still hasn't found his mate...but he's more interested in his education. Anyway...mom doesn't know this...no one except Dean does actually...but I've been on birth control this whole time," Cas said. Alfie's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat.

"But...why? Cas...you could have a whole litter by now!" Alfie cried out, wincing at the slight pinch in his stomach. Cas's brow furrowed and he quickly reached over to rub at his belly.

"Because...of all things...I wanted you to have this first. Mom's a bitch...but Dad...he's always been proud of you and loved you...and if you give him his first grandchild well...then he has ammunition to shut mom up for a while," Cas smiled, tears forming in his eyes. Alfie swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat and pulled his brother closer, fingers clinging into his shoulder. Now it made sense...the little looks of envy he would catch slight glimpses of.

"Cas...I...I don't know what to say...what if I had never found Benny though?" Alfie stammered wiping away at his tears. Cas huffed out a laugh wiping at his own face.

"Dean and I decided if you hadn't found a mate by our 5th year...then I'd get off the birth control," Cas answered. Alfie shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe he was ok with that..."

"Dean loves you Alfie...he even had plans to just take you away from our parents house if you hadn't been able to find a mate after our time limit."

"I...still don't know what to say...but thank you...for being so good to me Cas," Alfie said softly. Cas leaned over and kissed his forehead again, a bright smile etched on his face.

"Your my little brother...of course I'm going to look out for you," Cas said. The brothers laughed and continued to eat their ice cream. The sweetness and his brother's confession lifted his spirits enough to walk around the mall. They were about to pass by a baby store when Cas's eyes lit up, dragging him inside.

"So...are you planning on stopping them after I give birth?" Alfie asked. Cas smiled and bit his lip.

"Dean wants to wait until after 6 months...wants it to just be us for a little while longer," Cas answered. Alfie grinned at him and picked up a really soft baby blanket. They would have to get the nursery ready soon...the spare room was filled with boxes and gifts that his brother had no shame showering him with. He was hoping...this weekend they'd start since Benny was off for four days.

He turned a corner and bit his lip...he found the cradles. It was one thing that he had to force Cas to not get him...he wanted to pick it out himself. His hands touched at the smooth wood, sighing softly at the images it brought to his mind.

"Well, well...if it isn't my little Omega..." a growl emanated from behind him. His eyes grew wide as he spun around...the Alpha who had fought Benny stood in front of him, a dangerous smile on his face.

"I'm not your Omega...you lost that right when you walked away...excuse me," Alfie stammered trying to walk around the man but his large hands grasped his arms.

"If I had known how good you would look swollen with a pup...I'd have taken you right there," he growled and Alfie tried to pull away, whimpering low in his throat.

"I have a mate...let me go!" Alfie shouted, hoping to catch someone's attention.

"He's not here to protect you this time...I'll rid you of his filth...and then knot you until you are carrying my own pup...how does that sound little one?" the Alpha said, his tone menacing as he whispered it in his ear. Tears streamed down Alfie's cheeks...this Alpha wanted to kill his baby! Something wet touched his neck and he screamed, his limbs thrashing against the solid weight pressing against him.

There was a thunderous growl and Alfie collapsed to the ground in a heap when the Alpha was ripped away from him. There was snarling and the sounds of snapping jaws...Alfie didn't see any of it. He curled into the tightest ball he could to protect his baby, his face pressing into his arms. Things like this weren't supposed to happen anymore! Years before Alfie had even been born, laws were put into place to protect the Omegas...making it solely their choice to pick their mates. There were several alphas who fought against it...and even went rogue kidnapping several Omegas.

"Alfie! Oh my god Alfie!" he faintly could hear his brother shouting. There were hands on his arms and he screamed flailing wildly but stopped when the scent of the sea filled his nose. His head snapped up and whimpered when his mate's face filled his vision.

"Baby...are you ok?" he growled softly cupping his face. Alfie started to nod but stopped, shaking his head with jerky movements. Benny scooped him up and held him tight to his chest. Cas rushed over to them tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alfie? Did he hurt you?" he choked out. Alfie didn't answer, just kept his face hidden in Benny's neck. He didn't know how he was here...but he honestly didn't care.

"Come on...let's get him home. Dean can come get your car later Cas..." Benny said leading them out of the crowded store.

* * *

Benny was furious...he'd left work early to get something for his mate at the mall. He had caught a slight trace of his scent but pegged it to be coincidence...but when he heard that scream. Everything in him seized up and roared with panic. He tore through the store to find that jack ass trying to mark him...his mate. The alpha had the gall to look surprised when Benny threw him off...teeth and claws tearing at each other. The Alpha finally got the message and ran out of there.

Cas came out of their bedroom, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted.

"Benny...I am so sorry..." Cas stammered. Benny hugged the Omega to him and sighed.

"It's not your fault...neither of you thought this would happen...I've called Dean and he's on his way to come pick you up," Benny said softly.

"Thank you...he needs you..." Cas said and moved to sit on the couch. Benny took a moment to calm his breathing before making his way to the bedroom. Alfie was curled up under the blankets...his chest squeezed at the very soft sniffle. He stripped down and crawled under, molding his body to his mates. Alfie shivered and leaned into him, his small hands grabbed at his arms to wrap tightly around him.

"I'm so glad you were there," he whispered. Benny gritted his teeth and nuzzled his face in Alfie's neck, catching both his mate's and pups scent. When they got home, Alfie practically ran to their bathroom, scrubbing at his skin so hard it turned pink. It took his brother to finally calm him down, holding him close in the shower. Benny wanted to be in there with him but he stopped himself...he didn't want to scare his mate than he already was.

"I love you cher...I'll always protect you," he said kissing at his shoulder. Alfie hummed softly and rolled over onto his back. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him as his hand touched the side of his face.

"I know...I love you two Benny," he said with a small smile, his thumb tracing at his bottom lip.

"Are you two ok?" he asked almost too quietly. Alfie guided his hand to his stomach, both of them gasping at the little kick.

"That's never happened before," Alfie laughed. Benny slid down and nuzzled his tummy, kissing and licking at his skin. Alfie moaned and Benny couldn't help growling at the scent of his mate's arousal.

"I'm ok Benny...I promise. I was...really scared...but I'm ok and so is the baby apparently," Alfie smiled down at him. Benny nodded and nuzzled his hip, grinning at the giggle it got out of him.


End file.
